Wishful Thinking
by Sonya Rivers
Summary: One-Shot! Max is thinking about her relationship with Fang. Rated T for major Faxness. May contain OOC. This takes place before the 5th book.


_Author's Note: I really wanted to do a Fax one-shot. So here it is._

_Welcome to My Side of the River_

_Sonya_

Max's POV

I was getting a headache. So many thoughts were running through my head at once, and every time a new one came up, my head felt like it was splitting open.

Even though they were many, I could sum up all of my thoughts in one word. Or, rather, one name.

Fang.

He was my best friend, my right hand wing. The only person I trusted unconditionally. Sometimes, like now, I wondered if he was more.

We'd kissed before. But, me being the scared-of-being-vulnerable flock leader I was, I ruined all of the kisses.

And now, I needed an answer. Did I love him or not? That question had been wandering in my head unanswered for far too long.

My answer appeared, and it shocked me almost as much as the question itself.

Yes.

Yes, I loved him. I loved him with everything I had. Every little molecule, whether it was human or not, everything within me loved him.

But now, a new question appeared. Did he love me?

No. He couldn't. He was just so perfect, not even close to how flawed I was. How could an angel like him love a sinner like me?

Even if he was a dark angel at that.

A knock on my bedroom door interrupted my reverie. "Max?" It was Fang.

"The door's open." I answered. "Come in."

He opened the door. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. He was several inches taller than me at least, with olive-toned skin, black hair, and the deepest obsidian eyes I had ever seen. Dressed in his usual black ensemble, he would resemble an emo kid for anyone who didn't know better. I knew that under the surface, Fang was just as human as the rest of us.

"Are you okay?" He asked. That was another thing about him. He always knew what was wrong with me, even before I knew it myself.

"I'm fine." I said. We both knew I was lying through my teeth. "Just thinking." That part, at least, was wholly truth.

"Listen, I… I have something I need to tell you." Wait a second… Did Fang just stutter? And did he just seriously speak in a complete sentence? What was it? What was he about to say that had set him on edge like this?

"What is it? You can tell me anything." I tried not to show it, but I was nervous. What if he was here to reject me? I couldn't take it. I was strong, but not strong enough to take that kind of rejection.

"Max, do you remember the cave?"

I remembered the cave. I only spent every day, every week, and every month thinking about it.

"Yeah. What about it?" Was he going to tell me that it was all a mistake?

"I… I need to know. Why did you fly away? Did I make a mistake? Did you not want me to do that? If you don't want me that way… I can just be your friend. But I do need to know. Maximum Ride, do you like me?"

I caught onto something in his tone. Worry… hurt. I had done that to him? That must mean…

He loved me.

"I flew away because I wasn't ready. I was immature and naïve. But I am ready now. Fang, I like you as more than just a friend. I love you, and I keep tripping up every time I try to tell you that." I blurted that out.

"Max… I love you too. I've loved you since I met you, way back at the school. My entire world revolves around you. Every day, I wake up, not because I have to, but just so I can see your face. You're beautiful, and I love everything about you. Your face, your laugh, your smile when you see me, the rare hours when you let your guard down… I love it; I love all of it."

He stepped closer to me. Every nerve in my body hummed in anticipation. Closing the distance between us, he kissed me.

I kissed him back hungrily. I had wanted this for so long, but hadn't allowed myself to admit it. I hadn't allowed myself to hope that this fantasy would become reality.

He loved me.

It was too much. The lines of his body pressed against mine, the feel of his satin-soft lips pressed against mine, the feel of him sliding his hands around my waist to he could hold me closer... all of these I felt with razor-sharp sensitivity.

His tongue was against my lips, begging for entrance, which I granted.

Our tongues battle for dominance. I tilted my head to kiss him better, and felt him do the same.

I wished that I didn't have to breathe, because breathing would mean having to stop. But, unfortunately, I did have to breathe, and so did he.

We broke apart, breathing as though we had just run a marathon. "Max, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I responded. He kissed me, feather-light, on my forehead.

Taking my head, he opened the door. "Time to tell the Flock we're together."

Oh joy.


End file.
